


逆旅

by June_Midsummer



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/June_Midsummer/pseuds/June_Midsummer
Summary: 40岁的梁松衡是个乏陈可善的男人。做着一份足够支撑温饱的工作，和自己26岁时相亲认识的妻子共同养育一个充满棱角的14岁的女儿。以为这辈子就这么将就着过去的他，死在了漫天火烧云笼罩下的一场车祸里。庆幸这辈子居然可以这么轻易的结束的他却没想到，自己像是陷进了时间的裂缝里，一次次地回到了死亡时间36小时前。“死亡真的狡猾透顶，我所有未来得及表达的爱与恨、后悔与恐惧都被它吞进了无声的深渊里。”
Kudos: 1





	逆旅

**Author's Note:**

> 本文涉及同婚题材，不傻不白不甜，全员“恶人”  
> 文中角色三观不代表作者本人三观

“要不……先写一篇前言吧。”  
也嘲笑过自己的煞有其事，但最后还是这么做了。  
关于这个故事的“前世”，如果不嫌弃我唠叨，大家接着看吧。

这个故事开始在八年前，我初二的时候。  
初二。哇，听起来像是一个会蠢蠢欲动的年纪，实际上我却听话得像只鹌鹑，乏味至极。  
那时候我做过最出格的事情就是自己决定去另一个区读初中，偏偏又狗屎运考到了。只是狗屎运是要承担凤尾代价的，那个时候我经常跑我们那边的书城找书看，想着勤能补拙，或许还有救。  
我的家乡是个很棒的地方，数字漂亮的GDP，颇具历史的老街区，享受生活的人们——书城就是在一个老街区边上，充满欧陆风情的骑楼在各色砖块路两旁，底商卖着各种各样稀奇古怪的玩意儿，相邻的菜市场熙熙攘攘，真是俗得可爱。  
我买完书出了商城，当时是下午五点多，天有点暗，迎面走来了两个男人。一个男人留着当时还流行的微长的头发，细心地做了卷；眼睛很大，身材瘦瘦的，穿着卡其色的外套，看着像是三十出头的样子，另一个男人……我已经没有印象了。  
为什么我会对那个卡其色衣服的先生那么印象深刻呢？因为我当时和这个先生的眼睛对上了。  
我目光下移，看到了他的手。  
他一手拎着装满蔬菜的塑料袋，几根小葱不安分地窜出袋沿；另一只手，十指相扣牵着身边的那位先生。  
我当时有点愣，站在了原地——作为一个基本没有接受过性教育也不敢了解自己身体的13岁女生，我没有想到原来那些大家隐晦地当做猎奇事物讨论着的“gay”原来是真的存在的。我仓皇收回我的目光，再一次对上了那位先生的眼睛。  
我从他的眼里看到了惊慌甚至恐惧，他或许是害怕我会指着他们大声喊“嘿这里有对基佬”，又或者是害怕我用那种像是看到脏东西的眼神看着他——于是他别开眼，松开了牵着爱人的手，脚尖一转，和爱人拉开了距离，然后很快地经过了我。  
我走了几步，才意识过来自己究竟有多蠢多冒犯。当时我真的好想好想追回他们，说句对不起，说句加油，但是我不敢，我只是呆呆地站在了那里，很悔恨，很自责。

随着我长大，我依旧是只不会叽叽喳喳只会听话的鹌鹑，但不一样的是我认识了越来越多的不一样的朋友。最初是一个关系很好的男生，他约了我出来，沉默了好几分钟，红着眼和我说，“我是gay。”  
我说，“谢谢你愿意相信我告诉我。对不起我帮不了你什么。但以后有什么事情需要我帮忙，一定要告诉我哦。你超棒的，我爱你啊！”  
直到现在，我们还是分享彼此喜怒哀乐的最重要的朋友。  
当然还有高中的时候，在满满“我们班有个gay”流言蜚语和八卦猜忌里，我们班的男生难得团结起来，守口如瓶，把那个男孩子的名字隐瞒到毕业，直至现在都无人得知。

随着年岁的增长，我经历了很多事情，逐渐咂吧出稚嫩又直白的青春故事的味道。  
但也随着年岁增长，我发现自己逐渐失去了声音。我张着嘴却不发一言，我开始疲于解释，我倾向于独自一人将所有发生过的悲欢离合藏进故事里。  
不是天赋型选手的我，一开始被一个写作特别好的朋友评价，“用一堆华丽的词藻堆砌一个没有内涵的核心，为赋新词强说愁。”  
我当时强笑着，“嗯，我写得不好啊。”  
但是就是这么一件我做起来毫无优势的事情，被我坚持了十年，直到现在。

18年对我来说的变化，大概就是我在朋友的鼓励之下，开始在网路上写东西。  
我和我哥聊天。他是我姐姐的朋友，学编导的，对故事有天然的热情，很是照顾我这个“小朋友”。  
我说，哥，我想写一个故事。  
一个三十多岁的男人，有个看着再平凡不过的家庭。他机械地重复着他每一天的生活，直到那天傍晚，他车祸去世了。然后他不停地repeat自己的生活，像是坏掉了一样。  
“重复的意义是？”  
“他是个gay。因为想要所谓正常人的生活，所以他抛弃了爱人，和爱他的妻子结婚了。他的妻子有一天知道了，崩溃了。最后男人死的时候，他的妻子已经外遇快满一年了。”  
“重复的时间里，他崩溃过，最后他终于明白自己该做些啥了。”  
然后聊了更多更多。  
“嗯。写吧。”最后我哥说。

事情那么顺利的话，我现在就应该写的是逆旅的后记啦。  
首先就是我没办法定性这个故事属于什么类型，最后的结局也很戏剧，不知道是填啥类型。嘛，我想了很久，既然主角是gay，好像多性向也不太合适，那就定性耽美咯，不过里面还会有bg，gl的cp啦。至于结局……大家就以这个男人挂掉了为背景看吧，但是我个人觉得这是一个oe哦。  
然后就是，大三的课业真的很紧张。膏药不要钱地贴，可乐一瓶一瓶地怼，一个礼拜睡觉不足二十小时，疯起来的时候，早上过的中国时间晚上过的美国时间，睡觉是隔夜特供。也试过熬了两天夜就为了赶比赛ddl，最后在打印店打板子的时候因为焦虑崩溃了，蹲在门口屁股怼着大街失声痛哭，现在想起来真是又好笑又心酸。  
不甘心18年就这么过去了啊，所以才在18年的最后抢跑写了这个故事的番外——《那一年海棠未曾遇见你》。正文未出番外先行，真的有够奇葩的。兴致勃勃发给朋友，结果没有一个理我，我伤心得要命。  
当时发出去，因为没有做好预警也受到了一些批评，总之还是蛮曲折的。

回到写这个故事的初衷，我不是为了洗白什么，更不是为了批判什么。  
我想把那些我已经没有办法说出口的，毫无保留地交给故事。  
比如八年前的那句道歉，比如那些没实现的天马行空的念头，比如让我成为现在这个样子的各种烙印……哪怕我笔力不足，也想尽可能地去写完。

终于，在19年的最后，我可以动工这个故事了。  
我很开心。真的。  
梁松衡，你的故事要开始了。  
你好啊，逆旅。


End file.
